


The Blood Of The Inflicted

by petemikey



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, But Not A High School!AU, Catholic School, Mikey Realises He Is Very Gay For Pete Wentz, Most Likely Underage Drinking, Multi, Supernatural Beings, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Fuckboy!Mikey, Vampire Biting, Vampire Turning, Vampire/Werewolf Slayers, Werewolf!AU, more tags to be added as the story progresses, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was turned into a werewolf four years ago, and in those four years he's never met anything inhuman, werewolf or otherwise. However, one night in the forest proves to Frank that he's <em>definitely</em> not the only thing lurking around, and when he finds the cause of the weird shit that happened that night, Frank's fucked for life.</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this, but I've got awful writers block on 'Lie To Me', and it kinda just happened. 
> 
> (A werewolf/vampire fic was bound to happen at some point, anyway.)

Frank can see no flaws in his plan, other than that if he dies, no one will know where he is. However, it's a chance he's willing to take if means that he can find the cause of everything that's happening to him.

After the big lesbian revelation (He heard Gabe Saporta call it that and wonders how he even knows, and then promptly remembers that Gabe knows everything and everyone. Apparently he's one of the people that trades secrets for sex, but Frank has no proof.) Frank decided that it would be best to tick off and solve all of his problems one by one. So, he scribbles out the circle around 'February 3rd', and decides that he's going to do it tonight.

His plan is to go into the forest, find whatever is there, kill it, and then be back in bed by 4am latest. Of course, that's if everything goes to plan, which it most likely won't. Hell, Frank doesn't even know if what he's looking for is even _there_ , but it's worth a try. He's a fucking werewolf, what could possibly go wrong.

He has as much information as he can get, so Frank plans to leave the house at ten thirty because his mom worked the night shift last night and will be out cold by then, and walk to the forest. Then see if anything's there, go into his wolf form, and then kill whatever it is.

He formulates this plan in second period math, unaware that two seats across from him, Gabe Saporta is making his own plans, that happen to involve Frank's best friend.

-

Gabe has always been the plan maker in Pete Wentz' Exclusive Gay Group. Since the start of high school, every time something arises, everyone makes sure that Gabe isn't involved with the plan making (Something to do with orgies.) but considering the fact that teenage boys are lazy as fuck, the duties usually get passed to Gabe anyway. They'd been going since the fifth grade, and since then, his plans had gone from bad but relatively innocent to worse and completely guilty.

In the fifth grade, Gabe was figuring out ways to get the group extra cookies at lunch on thursdays. Now he's working out ways to get free weed, and sleeping with people for their secrets. (Frank was right.) However, Gabe is now faced with an obstacle. He has to set up Pete and Mikey, but Gabe can't sleep with anyone to make that happen. He actually has to _think._ So, he goes to the next best thing. Lindsey Ballato.

Gabe is a treasure chest of secrets, except well, his secrets aren't treasure. It was the best metaphor he could think of when he took drama last semester and had to describe himself. He doesn't even think William knows he's friends with Lindsey. She's like an intelligence asset that Gabe just doesn't talk about. He'd have no problem if Lindsey one day decided to tell everyone that they're good friends, but it's like an unwritten rule that they don't tell anyone.

So, after school that day, Gabe decides to talk to Lindsey so he can sort all of this out.

 

"Lindsey!" He yells as he runs out of the school gates. She's walking towards the bus stops with Jamia on one side and Frank on the other. On the other side of the street, Alicia and her friends are walking towards the bus stop the opposite direction. 

"What Gabe? Get your ass over here." She screams at him, and continues to walk, forcing him to sprint over to her to outrun the fast approaching bus. Gabe finally gets to the group of three, panting and muttering curses under his breath.

"Sup, Saporta?" Frank greets him, punching him in the shoulder. Jamia rolls her eyes at the two of them and grabs her girlfriend's attention.

"Babe, why is Gabe Saporta over here?" Jamia asks her. Lindsey bites her lip and shepherds Frank and Gabe into the bus.

For a gay person with a boyfriend, Gabe has a pretty good reputation for being a fuckboy. After a while, he decided to give up on trying to figure out how that rumour even started. 

"Ah, we've been friends for a while. We smoke weed and catch up every once in a while, it's fine." Lindsey tells her, but Jamia still looks sceptic. It's not like Lindsey's lying; she's just not telling Jamia the full truth. Which is generally the start of a slippery slope.

"Hm, okay. You just never talk about him is all. I need to go but I'll talk to you later, babe, okay?" Jamia kisses Lindsey's cheek and gets off the bus with Frank, leaving her and Gabe together.

"So Gabe, why are you here. We haven't had a one to one in a while, so what's happening in your weird gay friendship group?" Lindsey asks, quite obviously bored. Gabe is sure she's not actually bored. Gabe likes to kid himself a lot.

"So," Gabe starts, as he and Lindsey get off the bus and start walking towards her house. "I need to set up Pete and Mikey." He tells her. Lindsey rolls her eyes at him, and then realises that he's being serious.

" _What?_ " She asks him, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah. I've been delegated the job of getting them together." Gabe sighs. Lindsey still looks confused.

"But Mikey's _straight_ , and anyway, he likes Alicia. You're wasting your time." Lindsey tells him, stating the obvious. She is very clearly out of the loop. Gabe is confused. If _he_ knows about Alicia, how does Lindsey not?

"Actually Lindsey, it turns out that Alicia is a lesbian and has a crush on you. I don't think she knows that you and Jamia are going out. Anyway, I overheard Frank telling Jamia about all of that and I accidentally told Pete so now I have to set him and Mikey up." Gabe tells her, as if all of this is completely normal. Gabe has a really unsettling way of calmly telling people things that should not be said in a calm way.

" _What the fuck?_ " Lindsey asks him, unlocking her door and throwing her back onto the floor. Gabe shrugs and puts his bag next to hers.

"I don't know, that's just what I've been told. Anyway, you don't need me to sort out your lesbian crisis, I need you to help me get Pete and Mikey together." Gabe says, pushing the crisis that Lindsey is currently going through away from the 'Pete and Mikey' situation.

"Gabe, you can't just tell me all of that and then expect to help you immediately after." She whines at him. Gabe looks confused for a moment before snapping his fingers and coming up with a proposal.

"I'll give you free weed if you help me." He offers, leaning back against the wall, forgetting that this is Lindsey's _house_ that he's currently in, and not some alleyway. The deal is done in seconds, and before Gabe can even remember if he has any weed, he's following Lindsey up to her room. She opens the door and drops onto her bed, leaving Gabe to stand awkwardly in the middle of her room.

"Well? Sit the fuck down then." She tells him, and Gabe cautiously looks around and slumps down into a beanbag in front of her window.

"Okay, so how do I even go about this? What do I tell him to do?" Gabe asks. It really shouldn't be this hard; he has a fucking boyfriend, so he should have some idea as to how to set two guys up.

"I guess just make sure that Pete doesn't go all out on him. Take baby steps, if that makes sense? Tell Pete to just gradually interact with Mikey, because Mikey's still a straight fuckboy even if Alicia's a lesbian. Wait, Pete knows that just because Alicia's a lesbian doesn't mean that Mikey's going to suddenly turn gay, right?" Lindsey asks him, and honestly, Gabe doesn't know.

"I want to say yes but like, Pete's been in love with him for fucking _ages_. What am I meant to do Lindsey? I haven't talked to Mikey Way for years and now I'm expected to make him aware of Pete's existence?" Gabe pulls out his phone and sees a text from Ryan.

 _From: ryan. Received: 16:06._  
R u acc doing it???

"Who are you talking to?" Lindsey asks him, peering over to look at Gabe's phone.

"Ryan. He wants to know if I'm actually going through with this plan." Gabe tells her.

 _To: ryan. Sent: 1609._  
Yeah. I owe pete sm fvrs so im doing this 4 him.

"Ryan Ross?" Lindsey asks him.

"That's the one." Gabe answers, checking the message that Ryan just sent him.

 _From: Ryan. Received: 1610._  
How?

 _To: Ryan. Sent: 1610_  
Dw abt it.

"Gabe I don't know how you want me to get two guys together. I like pussy. Talk to Frank." Lindsey suggests to him. Gabe looks at her wearily. Honestly, he only talks to the people in his little gay group, with the only exception being Lindsey. What's he meant to do? Go up to Frank and be like 'Hey so I need to set up your best friend with my best friend do you think you could help? Also I haven't talked to you in years, whoops.'

"You want me to talk to Frank?" Gabe moans at her. Lindsey rolls her eyes at him and sighs.

"Do you want Mikey to know of Pete's existence or not? Anyway it's Frank. He's like a puppy. I'll give you his number and then you can text him." Lindsey tells him airily. Gabe has social skills, but nowhere near enough so as to start texting someone he doesn't even know. Unless he's drunk. In which case he can do anything.

"But I don't _know_ him. Anyway, what if he's homophobic?" Gabe questions, crossing his arms in triumph.

"His best friend is a lesbian, dumbass." Lindsey flicks cigarette ash at him, and the discussion is over.

"Fine. Give me his number and I'll text him." Gabe stands up in defeat and picks up his bag.

"I'll text it to you. Now, get out of my house, Saporta." Lindsey shoves him out of her room and pulls out her phone, seeing that she's received six texts from Jamia. _Shit._

"Thanks Lindsey!" Gabe shouts from the door, and he leaves feeling significantly closer to getting Pete and Mikey together than before.

-

Mikey, after being inadvertently dumped by Alicia Simmons has realised that for the past year he's been a complete pile of shit.

He's become homophobic without even _realising_ it, he's treated his mom like shit, he hasn't tried in school at all, he's been a crappy friend to Frank (which he's about to apologise for.) It's like there's a veil that's been lifted from in front of his eyes. He's starting to remember how much he used to love reading comics and listening to music. That's the person he wants to be, not whoever he is now.

So, Mikey decides to call Frank, because there are a few things he needs to discuss with him. He picks up his phone and stares at the screen for a few moments, wondering if Frank will even accept his apology. Eventually though, Mikey decides to just press the call button and go for it.

"Hey Frank, it's Mikey." Mikey mumbles when Frank picks up the phone. He puts his phone on speaker and goes to sit on his bed. He runs a hand through his hair and stares at an Anthrax poster on his wall, making a mental note to start playing his bass again. 

"Uh, hi? What's up Mikey?" Frank asks him hesitantly. Mikey scratches his head, worrying about how awkward this is.

"Frank do you think you could come over? I have some stuff to say." He decides to just ask him rather than just dance around it. Jesus, he feels like he's asking out Frank rather than just asking him to come over.

"Is it that important, Mikey?" Frank asks him, obviously talking about the whole Alicia situation. Mikey bites his lip, thinking for an answer.

"It's not about Alicia, if that's what you're wondering." Mikey tells him.

"Uh, okay then. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks Frank." Mikey tells him, hanging up and putting his phone down next to him. Ten minutes later, Mikey's door bell rings and he goes down to see Frank on the other side, standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. So, there's some things we need to talk about, Frank. Mainly apologies, but there's some other stuff too." Mikey watches Frank's look turn into one of dismay.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Frank asks as they walk up the stairs. Mikey opens the door and they both shuffle into his room.

"I'm sorry, okay? Ever since I started liking Alicia I've treated you like fucking shit, and I feel crap about it. I've only just realised and I'm sorry." Mikey apologises to his best friend, feeling even shittier about himself than he did before.

Frank averts his eyes from Mikey and looks at the wall. He takes a few moments and thinks of something to say.

"I guess I accept your apology, but Mikey, some of the stuff you've said over the past year has been really horrible. Like, all that stuff about gay people? What the fuck was wrong with you man?" Frank definitely doesn't trust Mikey enough to tell him that he's gay, but it doesn't stop him from reprimanding him for being a fucking homophobe. Mikey turns red, clearly   
embarrassed.

"I know? I know. I know I can't take anything back, but there's something else I need to take you up on." Mikey says. Frank raises an eyebrow because really, what else could there possibly be to talk about.

"You know last week when you started talking to me about something weird in the forest?" Mikey asks, and Frank's body goes completely straight, and he's completely engrossed.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks, trying not to hint at anything.

"You said you thought there was something weird going on, right? Well, I know what you mean, kind of. I keep thinking about Gerard. Not in a 'wow I really miss my brother' way, but in a 'I have a really weird gut feeling that Gerard's alive' kind of way." Frank looks shocked. Gerard is _dead._ Even if they never found a body, they still have proof that he died.

"Mikey, Gerard is dead. Definitely dead. As in, there's no fucking way he could be alive unless he was fucking necromanced or something." Frank tells him. But he honestly, there's a tiny part of him that thinks that just maybe, Gerard is alive.

"I _know_. Why do you think I haven't told anyone? Do you think I want to go back to grief counselling?" Except the real reason Mikey hasn't told anyone, is that he has no one to tell. His mom is barely there most of the time, and Frank is his only friend.

"I agree with you that there's something in the forest, Mikey, but what the fuck is it?"


	2. bitchboy mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey the cishet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking through my fics and thought 'fuck it im gna write this' so here we are.

A week after Frank's first 'encounter' with whatever is in the forest, he decides that there is in fact something that needs to be done.

He stays up until the early hours every night trying to work put whatever is there, and why it's having such an adverse effect on him. Except for the fact that he has no fucking clue of what even happened, and has no way of working it out. 

His only sources of finding out _anything_ are bitchboy Mikey, Jamia, his _mom_ and the internet. 

Considering that Mikey has nothing to offer in the way of anything, he'd have to talk about all the details with his mom, the internet just provides him with weird basic HTML conspiracy pages of how werewolves mated in the 17th century, and Jamia is (hopefully) just a normal human, Frank gets approximately nowhere. The A4 page he was going to write notes on is still blank after a week of research, and his browsing history is left rather questionable and quite worryingly saved onto the NSA servers. 

Frank is a persistent person, but he's getting nowhere. He feels like his mental state is going downhill, and his mind is constantly going blank. If he doesn't work out what's doing this, he's going to go into the forest and find it.

-

Mikey Way is a fuckboy. He spends his time playing his bass and trying to hit on Alicia Simmonds. He's not thick, but after months of trying to get her to like him, and getting nowhere each time, he's still trying. 

Maybe he is thick.

He doesn't realise that maybe Alicia is of the homosexual variety and maybe the girl she's constantly with is her girlfriend. Mikey likes to tell himself that she can't possibly be gay, and that she's just confused.

Frank and Mikey are very similar. They both have mental blocks they can't get over, and they are both persistent little fucks. However, Mikey's mental block is understanding that there are people out there who aren't cishets, whereas Frank just can't remember any of the events that occurred on the night that changed his life forever. (He doesn't know that it changed his life yet. He'll find out  
eventually.)

Mikeys current priorities are finding out if Alicia Simmonds is gay, and finding out how to make people ungay, if A is true.

Mikey is not observant. If he was observant then he'd A) Know that Alicia is very much into girls, and B) Noticed Pete Wentz.

Pete Wentz has been in all of Mikey's classes for the past three years (with the exception of English. Pete's in honours English) and has been silently admiring him in the least creepy way possible.

Of course, Mikey is a renowned fuckboy, which means that Pete coming into contact with him would probably be a bad idea (He was told this by Brendon so it has practically no substance at all, but, Pete would rather keep on watching from the sidelines rather than actually approach Mikey.)

Pete doesn't blame Mikey for not noticing him. He's quiet and writes a lot of Hemingway inspired poetry, so maybe it's best that things stay how they are. Two different people in two different worlds.

-

Jamia has a problem. It is a large, vampirish shaped problem, and one that can probably not go unignored.

See, Jamia lied to Frank.

She didn't find out Frank was werewolf at a party. The truth is a lot more serious and things are probably going to go down, which is why Jamia wants to not tell Frank and just stay in her own little lesbian bubble along with Lindsey, ignore her heritage, and then perhaps move far away from this small, insignificant little town.

Jamia is a descendant. 

Of vampires.

She's not a _vampire_ vampire, the blood in her family died out a century or two ago, but she has weak senses. Weak senses amounting to being able to tell when werewolves are around.

She would have told Frank, she would have, but she's seen Frank get angry, and she doesn't want him to react in a, put it, _negative_ way. 

Jamia is educated. She knows more about werewolves than Frank does, meaning that she could most likely answer at least some of his questions. However, Jamia can't tell Frank about her family for reasons other than being scared, and Frank has no clue that vampires even exist.

It's like they're digging two tunnels, and eventually they're going to meet.

-

Due to the fact that Frank can't find anything good from generic research, he decides to write a list of questions and piece together the answers that way. 

1\. Werewolf mating  
2\. Werewolf memory loss  
3\. Werewolves and other mythological beings  
4\. Explain werewolves

At the end of the night, Frank is left with a great big pile of nothing, and a few memes. 

Meaning that, Frank will have to go out and find whatever it is he needs to find at the nearest possible time.

-

A lot of people don't know that Mikey Way had a brother. His name was Gerard Way and he was 15 when he disappeared. That was five years ago, when Mikey was 13. Him and his mom never found out what really happened to him. They found large amounts of his blood, in the next town over, enough to mean that if anyone lost that much blood then they would be dead. They had a small funeral for him, with an empty casket and just a few people after they realised that he was dead.

Mikey doesn't often think of Gerard. He prefers to let his memory rest in peace rather than bring it up, but he just found one of Gerard's old drawings in the sleeve of a Watchmen comic and he's just _reminded_ of everything. For the longest time after his older brother died, he thought that he wasn't actually dead. A year after his disappearance, Mikey finally found closure and realised that just because Gerard's body wasn't in the casket at the cemetery, it didn't mean he wasn't dead.

He only really thought about it at times like these, when he finds his older brother's stuff. Between his fuckboy escapades, he thinks that maybe Gerard is alive.

The town has been on edge recently. Like they're on the brink of something. There's a tension in the air, and for the past week, just before Mikey's gone to bed, he feels like it might break. Every night. There's something _there_. It's the smartest thing Mikey's thought of in a while, and maybe, just maybe, he might be onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is so short they'll get longer i swear


	3. "Shut up and drink your milk, Ryan."

February 3rd.

That's the date that Frank circles on his calendar. It's the night that Frank decides that he's going to go out into the forest, and find whatever the hell is causing all _this._ Never in Frank's four years of being a werewolf has be experienced the tugging inside of him that he's feeling now. He feels like there's a timer inside him that's been ticking and ticking for years, and now it's finally gone off. It's telling him to do something. Find something. Frank feels like crawling out of his skin, almost as if he belongs somewhere else, as if something is calling out to him. 

And his mind constantly goes back to it.

The tugging is there now, all the time, but sometimes Frank blanks it out, much like you would block out white noise. Except much like blocking out white noise, you can only do it for so long before remembering that it's still _there_. He'll do a menial task, or listen to music, but as soon as Frank's mind wanders, it comes back to him. He becomes conscious again of the tugging in the pit of his stomach. It makes him feel ill, but most of all, desperate.

Desperate for what, he doesn't know, but Frank suspects that the people around him have noticed something off about him. 

"Jamia have you noticed anything odd recently?" Frank whispers to her just before walking into mass the next day.  
One of the nuns glares at him, but Frank decides that his conversation with Jamia is more important than praying to a god he doesn't even believe in.

"Noticed what?" She replies, entirely too fast for someone innocent. They key word there being 'innocent', which Jamia Nestor is definitely not. Frank notices how fast she answered his question but pins it to the fact that she doesn't want to be given 10 Hail Mary's on a monday morning.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Frank mumbles, sliding into a pew. He wonders how it's possible that no one else is noticing that something is clearly wrong.

-

Jamia is fucked.

Frank knows. He knows that something is up, and soon enough, Frank will know that Jamia knows everything. 

Honestly, Jamia doesn't even know what she knows. 

1\. There's a vampire somewhere near.  
2\. Frank is a werewolf.  
3a. Something is wrong with Frank.  
b. 3a may be something to with a vampire. (That's just a guess.)

The problem with Jamia, is that she isn't subtle. Either Lindsey is going to realise something is off, or Frank is. Both of them are going to demand that Jamia tells them what's going on, and Jamia _can't_.

It means Jamia'll have to spill everything, including the fact that she's kind of been lying to Frank for the past four years.

She hasn't _really_ been lying; more like withholding information. She isn't really ready to lose Frank. Not today, at least.

Her plan is a simple one: don't look suspicious.

So, Jamia makes the responsible decision to start improving her lying skills and pretend that none of this is even happening. 

-

Mikey sits in a pew during mass next to Frank. They don't speak; Mikey is too preoccupied trying to listen into the conversation in the pew in front of them.

Which involves the words 'Alicia' 'no' 'lesbian' and 'Lindsey Ballato'.

Mikey Way's heterosexual bubble has just been fucking _burst_. 

Alicia is a lesbian and has a crush on _Lindsey Ballato_.

Mikey's face goes blank and he sits back, picks up a bible, and actually reads the passage.

Frank turns his head and sees Mikey reading a bible. A _bible_. 

Mikey Way reading a bible.

Frank looks around to make sure none of the nuns are looking at him and nudges Mikey with his elbow.

"Why are you reading a bible, Mikey?" Frank asks out of the corner of his mouth. It may seem like a dumb question, but he's known Mikey for a long time, and never in any of their school masses has he ever shown any interest in religion. Mikey may be a little shit, but he's Frank's little shit, and Frank is concerned.

"Skip first period with me?" Mikey asks him, and Frank nods lightly and goes back to mindlessly looking over some lesson in the new testament.

Frank keeps stealing glances at Mikey, and the girls in front of him, and he realises it's probably to do with Alicia.

After being dismissed from mass Frank turns right instead of left and heads towards the bike sheds. He checks the coast and sprints towards the bikes. Somehow when he gets there, Mikey's already sitting down with his head in hands. 

"Mikey, what the fuck is happening?" Frank asks. This is weird. So weird. Mikey is feeling _emotion_. Mikey festers in his room and watches porn. Frank doesn't know how he's meant to deal with this. He's not qualified. Him and Mikey aren't the type of friends to have deep conversations. 

"It's Alicia." Mikey sighs. Frank never thought that his crush on Alicia was one that Mikey would actually be hung up over after he found out it would never happen. It seemed like just a fuckboy crush that Mikey would eventually get over. Frank hopes that maybe he'll go back to 'pre fuckboy' Mikey now. The Mikey he used to be friends with.

"She doesn't like you?" Frank asks dryly. He loves Mikey, he really does, but he doesn't care about Mikey's straight boy escapades. 

"It's more than that, Frank. It's not that she doesn't like me, she'll _never_ like me. For the past year, I've been trying to get a _lesbian_ to like me." Mikey tips his head back on the back of the bike rack, and Frank goes pale.

Alicia is a lesbian, and that means she knows (probably) about Frank being gay and Jamia and Lindsey being lesbians and also going out.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I really am. I know we haven't been that close recently, and I know how much you like her. I'm sure you'll find someone else, y'know?" Frank tells him sympathetically. Honestly, Frank really is sorry for him. 

"And she has a crush on _Lindsey Ballato_." Mikey whines, and Frank goes pale. Alicia has a crush on Lindsey. This is really bad. Alicia is the queen bitch and she has a crush on Lindsey. Jamia can stand up for herself, there's no doubt about it, but Frank can see this very quickly turning into a big homosexual mess that he wants to have no part in.

"Um, Mikey, I just remembered that I have a really important essay to hand in and it counts for 60 percent of my grade, I'm really sorry. Just text me, okay?" It's a shitty excuse, but he takes the chance to promptly run away, and tell Jamia at the nearest possible opportunity that she might have some competition.

He does feel kind of bad just leaving Mikey alone in the cold like that, but Frank has to deal with things that actually matter. Not that Mikey doesn't matter, but he's just not that high on Frank's list of priorities.

He goes back into the school through one of the side entrances and makes his way through the halls to the place where him and Jamia usually meet during first break. How does he break this news. Frank is a funny person; he makes jokes and acts like an angry dwarf. He takes a few minutes before the bell goes to think of a plan, but his mind goes blank.

However, whilst Frank's mind goes blank, he is also once again reminded of the tugging tension in his stomach. Fuck waiting; he's going to go into the forest, tonight and he's going to fucking kill whatever is causing all of _this_. Before that though, he has to deal with whatever this mess is.

Jamia opens the door, and suddenly, Frank finds himself feeling very much under prepared.

"Jamia I need to tell you something." Frank announces, standing up and dropping his bag on the floor. His fists are clenched in his pocket and Jamia looks at him as if he's grown a third leg.

"Frank, calm the fuck down. You're a boy. There's no way you could be pregnant, so it can't be that bad. Unless you have an STD. That would be bad." It's annoying Frank that Jamia doesn't understand the brevity of the problem at hand, but unfortunately, she can't read minds.

"It's really bad okay don't shoot the messenger. Mikey heard these girls talking during mass and they said that Alicia's a lesbian and she has a crush on Lindsey." Frank tells her without a single breath between words.

" _What?_ " Jamia is fuming. Thinking rationally, Jamia shouldn't be angry. Alicia's gay. So what? She likes Lindsey. That doesn't mean that Jamia and Lindsey's relationship is going to completely dissipate. Speaking honestly though, both of them are stressed out and this probably isn't helping.

Frank has freaky werewolf shit going on that he refuses to talk to anyone about, deciding that risking his own life is the best option. (No, Frank is not invincible.)

Jamia could technically be considered to be part vampire (although its so insignificant it counts for nothing.) and has been lying to Frank to Frank for four years about how much she really knows about him.

(Also, Mikey is also getting some weird vibes surrounding his brother which he's probably going to throw himself into now that his heterosexual bubble has burst. Not that that's relevant though.)

"I swear to god if Alicia tries to make a move on my girlfriend I'm going to fucking break her limbs one by one and smash her face in."

"I don't think Mikey would appreciate that."

"Frank, do I look like I give a _fuck_ about Mikey Way?" 

(The answer is no.)

-

"Pete, Pete, Pete." Ryan calls. Ryan Ross is a small homosexual boy with a penchant for milk boxes and flowers. He's part of Pete Wentz' Exclusive Gay Group. Brendon told him not to call it that because it sounds like they regularly hold gay orgies. Pete just tells him to shut up and not give Gabe any more ideas.

"What, Ryan?" He asks. Ryan is nice, but he looks and acts like a tiny lapdog.

"Have you heard about Mikey?" Ryan asks, and immediately Pete snaps to attention. Ryan is excited and it seems to be caused by Mikey Way. This is a first.

"Is he dead?" Gabe asks him, sitting himself on the grass. Pete glares at him and gets Ryan to carry on.

"Well, you know Alicia? The girl he has a crush on. It turns out she's into girls and likes Lindsey Ballato." Ryan smirks and Pete looks like he's about to pass out. He might actually have a chance with Mikey Way.

"Oh shit, I feel bad for Jamia." Gabe says and takes a sip of coke. In the distance, Bill and Brendon can be seen dragging their bags across the grass towards their tree.

"Why?" Pete asks. Why is this bad for Jamia.

"Oh, Jamia and Lindsey are dating, oh _fuck_ I wasn't meant to say that let's pretend I didn't say that okay good." Gabe tries to change the subject, but Pete looks stunned. He has a chance with Mikey Way and there are more gay people at their conservative Catholic school. Amazing.

"Wait, how long have-" Ryan starts to ask a question but Gabe tells him to shut up as William and Brendon come to sit down.

"Shut up and drink your milk, Ryan." Gabe tells him, so Ryan shuts up and finishes his carton of milk.

"What's up guys?" Asks the group as him and William take a seat on the grass.

"We my friends, are going to set up Pete and Mikey. For real this time, as recent evidence has come to light showing that Alicia Simmonds is in face a lesbian." Gabe tells everyone proudly, assuming that he is going to orchestrate the entire plan. (Which is untrue. Gabe isn't allowed to orchestrate anything, he'd just turn it into an orgy.)

"Wait, you guys only just found that out?" Brendon says innocently from behind his tupperware of grapes. (His mom still thinks he's twelve.)


	4. lesbian revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discussed.

Frank can see no flaws in his plan, other than that if he dies, no one will know where he is. However, it's a chance he's willing to take if means that he can find the cause of everything that's happening to him.

After the big lesbian revelation (He heard Gabe Saporta call it that and wonders how he even knows, and then promptly remembers that Gabe knows everything and everyone. Apparently he's one of the people that trades secrets for sex, but Frank has no proof.) Frank decided that it would be best to tick off and solve all of his problems one by one. So, he scribbles out the circle around 'February 3rd', and decides that he's going to do it tonight.

His plan is to go into the forest, find whatever is there, kill it, and then be back in bed by 4am latest. Of course, that's if everything goes to plan, which it most likely won't. Hell, Frank doesn't even know if what he's looking for is even _there_ , but it's worth a try. He's a fucking werewolf, what could possibly go wrong.

He has as much information as he can get, so Frank plans to leave the house at ten thirty because his mom worked the night shift last night and will be out cold by then, and walk to the forest. Then see if anything's there, go into his wolf form, and then kill whatever it is.

He formulates this plan in second period math, unaware that two seats across from him, Gabe Saporta is making his own plans, that happen to involve Frank's best friend.

-

Gabe has always been the plan maker in Pete Wentz' Exclusive Gay Group. Since the start of high school, every time something arises, everyone makes sure that Gabe isn't involved with the plan making (Something to do with orgies.) but considering the fact that teenage boys are lazy as fuck, the duties usually get passed to Gabe anyway. They'd been going since the fifth grade, and since then, his plans had gone from bad but relatively innocent to worse and completely guilty.

In the fifth grade, Gabe was figuring out ways to get the group extra cookies at lunch on thursdays. Now he's working out ways to get free weed, and sleeping with people for their secrets. (Frank was right.) However, Gabe is now faced with an obstacle. He has to set up Pete and Mikey, but Gabe can't sleep with anyone to make that happen. He actually has to _think._ So, he goes to the next best thing. Lindsey Ballato.

Gabe is a treasure chest of secrets, except well, his secrets aren't treasure. It was the best metaphor he could think of when he took drama last semester and had to describe himself. He doesn't even think William knows he's friends with Lindsey. She's like an intelligence asset that Gabe just doesn't talk about. He'd have no problem if Lindsey one day decided to tell everyone that they're good friends, but it's like an unwritten rule that they don't tell anyone.

So, after school that day, Gabe decides to talk to Lindsey so he can sort all of this out.

 

"Lindsey!" He yells as he runs out of the school gates. She's walking towards the bus stops with Jamia on one side and Frank on the other. On the other side of the street, Alicia and her friends are walking towards the bus stop the opposite direction. 

"What Gabe? Get your ass over here." She screams at him, and continues to walk, forcing him to sprint over to her to outrun the fast approaching bus. Gabe finally gets to the group of three, panting and muttering curses under his breath.

"Sup, Saporta?" Frank greets him, punching him in the shoulder. Jamia rolls her eyes at the two of them and grabs her girlfriend's attention.

"Babe, why is Gabe Saporta over here?" Jamia asks her. Lindsey bites her lip and shepherds Frank and Gabe into the bus.

For a gay person with a boyfriend, Gabe has a pretty good reputation for being a fuckboy. After a while, he decided to give up on trying to figure out how that rumour even started. 

"Ah, we've been friends for a while. We smoke weed and catch up every once in a while, it's fine." Lindsey tells her, but Jamia still looks sceptic. It's not like Lindsey's lying; she's just not telling Jamia the full truth. Which is generally the start of a slippery slope.

"Hm, okay. You just never talk about him is all. I need to go but I'll talk to you later, babe, okay?" Jamia kisses Lindsey's cheek and gets off the bus with Frank, leaving her and Gabe together.

"So Gabe, why are you here. We haven't had a one to one in a while, so what's happening in your weird gay friendship group?" Lindsey asks, quite obviously bored. Gabe is sure she's not actually bored. Gabe likes to kid himself a lot.

"So," Gabe starts, as he and Lindsey get off the bus and start walking towards her house. "I need to set up Pete and Mikey." He tells her. Lindsey rolls her eyes at him, and then realises that he's being serious.

" _What?_ " She asks him, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah. I've been delegated the job of getting them together." Gabe sighs. Lindsey still looks confused.

"But Mikey's _straight_ , and anyway, he likes Alicia. You're wasting your time." Lindsey tells him, stating the obvious. She is very clearly out of the loop. Gabe is confused. If _he_ knows about Alicia, how does Lindsey not?

"Actually Lindsey, it turns out that Alicia is a lesbian and has a crush on you. I don't think she knows that you and Jamia are going out. Anyway, I overheard Frank telling Jamia about all of that and I accidentally told Pete so now I have to set him and Mikey up." Gabe tells her, as if all of this is completely normal. Gabe has a really unsettling way of calmly telling people things that should not be said in a calm way.

" _What the fuck?_ " Lindsey asks him, unlocking her door and throwing her back onto the floor. Gabe shrugs and puts his bag next to hers.

"I don't know, that's just what I've been told. Anyway, you don't need me to sort out your lesbian crisis, I need you to help me get Pete and Mikey together." Gabe says, pushing the crisis that Lindsey is currently going through away from the 'Pete and Mikey' situation.

"Gabe, you can't just tell me all of that and then expect to help you immediately after." She whines at him. Gabe looks confused for a moment before snapping his fingers and coming up with a proposal.

"I'll give you free weed if you help me." He offers, leaning back against the wall, forgetting that this is Lindsey's _house_ that he's currently in, and not some alleyway. The deal is done in seconds, and before Gabe can even remember if he has any weed, he's following Lindsey up to her room. She opens the door and drops onto her bed, leaving Gabe to stand awkwardly in the middle of her room.

"Well? Sit the fuck down then." She tells him, and Gabe cautiously looks around and slumps down into a beanbag in front of her window.

"Okay, so how do I even go about this? What do I tell him to do?" Gabe asks. It really shouldn't be this hard; he has a fucking boyfriend, so he should have some idea as to how to set two guys up.

"I guess just make sure that Pete doesn't go all out on him. Take baby steps, if that makes sense? Tell Pete to just gradually interact with Mikey, because Mikey's still a straight fuckboy even if Alicia's a lesbian. Wait, Pete knows that just because Alicia's a lesbian doesn't mean that Mikey's going to suddenly turn gay, right?" Lindsey asks him, and honestly, Gabe doesn't know.

"I want to say yes but like, Pete's been in love with him for fucking _ages_. What am I meant to do Lindsey? I haven't talked to Mikey Way for years and now I'm expected to make him aware of Pete's existence?" Gabe pulls out his phone and sees a text from Ryan.

 _From: ryan. Received: 16:06._  
R u acc doing it???

"Who are you talking to?" Lindsey asks him, peering over to look at Gabe's phone.

"Ryan. He wants to know if I'm actually going through with this plan." Gabe tells her.

 _To: ryan. Sent: 1609._  
Yeah. I owe pete sm fvrs so im doing this 4 him.

"Ryan Ross?" Lindsey asks him.

"That's the one." Gabe answers, checking the message that Ryan just sent him.

 _From: Ryan. Received: 1610._  
How?

 _To: Ryan. Sent: 1610_  
Dw abt it.

"Gabe I don't know how you want me to get two guys together. I like pussy. Talk to Frank." Lindsey suggests to him. Gabe looks at her wearily. Honestly, he only talks to the people in his little gay group, with the only exception being Lindsey. What's he meant to do? Go up to Frank and be like 'Hey so I need to set up your best friend with my best friend do you think you could help? Also I haven't talked to you in years, whoops.'

"You want me to talk to Frank?" Gabe moans at her. Lindsey rolls her eyes at him and sighs.

"Do you want Mikey to know of Pete's existence or not? Anyway it's Frank. He's like a puppy. I'll give you his number and then you can text him." Lindsey tells him airily. Gabe has social skills, but nowhere near enough so as to start texting someone he doesn't even know. Unless he's drunk. In which case he can do anything.

"But I don't _know_ him. Anyway, what if he's homophobic?" Gabe questions, crossing his arms in triumph.

"His best friend is a lesbian, dumbass." Lindsey flicks cigarette ash at him, and the discussion is over.

"Fine. Give me his number and I'll text him." Gabe stands up in defeat and picks up his bag.

"I'll text it to you. Now, get out of my house, Saporta." Lindsey shoves him out of her room and pulls out her phone, seeing that she's received six texts from Jamia. _Shit._

"Thanks Lindsey!" Gabe shouts from the door, and he leaves feeling significantly closer to getting Pete and Mikey together than before.

-

Mikey, after being inadvertently dumped by Alicia Simmons has realised that for the past year he's been a complete pile of shit.

He's become homophobic without even _realising_ it, he's treated his mom like shit, he hasn't tried in school at all, he's been a crappy friend to Frank (which he's about to apologise for.) It's like there's a veil that's been lifted from in front of his eyes. He's starting to remember how much he used to love reading comics and listening to music. That's the person he wants to be, not whoever he is now.

So, Mikey decides to call Frank, because there are a few things he needs to discuss with him. He picks up his phone and stares at the screen for a few moments, wondering if Frank will even accept his apology. Eventually though, Mikey decides to just press the call button and go for it.

"Hey Frank, it's Mikey." Mikey mumbles when Frank picks up the phone. He puts his phone on speaker and goes to sit on his bed. He runs a hand through his hair and stares at an Anthrax poster on his wall, making a mental note to start playing his bass again. 

"Uh, hi? What's up Mikey?" Frank asks him hesitantly. Mikey scratches his head, worrying about how awkward this is.

"Frank do you think you could come over? I have some stuff to say." He decides to just ask him rather than just dance around it. Jesus, he feels like he's asking out Frank rather than just asking him to come over.

"Is it that important, Mikey?" Frank asks him, obviously talking about the whole Alicia situation. Mikey bites his lip, thinking for an answer.

"It's not about Alicia, if that's what you're wondering." Mikey tells him.

"Uh, okay then. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks Frank." Mikey tells him, hanging up and putting his phone down next to him. Ten minutes later, Mikey's door bell rings and he goes down to see Frank on the other side, standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. So, there's some things we need to talk about, Frank. Mainly apologies, but there's some other stuff too." Mikey watches Frank's look turn into one of dismay.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Frank asks as they walk up the stairs. Mikey opens the door and they both shuffle into his room.

"I'm sorry, okay? Ever since I started liking Alicia I've treated you like fucking shit, and I feel crap about it. I've only just realised and I'm sorry." Mikey apologises to his best friend, feeling even shittier about himself than he did before.

Frank averts his eyes from Mikey and looks at the wall. He takes a few moments and thinks of something to say.

"I guess I accept your apology, but Mikey, some of the stuff you've said over the past year has been really horrible. Like, all that stuff about gay people? What the fuck was wrong with you man?" Frank definitely doesn't trust Mikey enough to tell him that he's gay, but it doesn't stop him from reprimanding him for being a fucking homophobe. Mikey turns red, clearly  
embarrassed.

"I know? I know. I know I can't take anything back, but there's something else I need to take you up on." Mikey says. Frank raises an eyebrow because really, what else could there possibly be to talk about.

"You know last week when you started talking to me about something weird in the forest?" Mikey asks, and Frank's body goes completely straight, and he's completely engrossed.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks, trying not to hint at anything.

"You said you thought there was something weird going on, right? Well, I know what you mean, kind of. I keep thinking about Gerard. Not in a 'wow I really miss my brother' way, but in a 'I have a really weird gut feeling that Gerard's alive' kind of way." Frank looks shocked. Gerard is _dead._ Even if they never found a body, they still have proof that he died.

"Mikey, Gerard is dead. Definitely dead. As in, there's no fucking way he could be alive unless he was fucking necromanced or something." Frank tells him. But he honestly, there's a tiny part of him that thinks that just maybe, Gerard is alive.

"I _know_. Why do you think I haven't told anyone? Do you think I want to go back to grief counselling?" Except the real reason Mikey hasn't told anyone, is that he has no one to tell. His mom is barely there most of the time, and Frank is his only friend.

"I agree with you that there's something in the forest, Mikey, but what the fuck _is_ it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the Gerard situation is pretty obvious.
> 
> (ps you should comment because ao3 deleted all my comments.)


End file.
